


Gone

by blxssom9794



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Touken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxssom9794/pseuds/blxssom9794
Summary: Ken Kaneki has been gone for two years, leaving Touka Kirishima heartbroken. A young male who seemed like Kaneki showed up, claiming to be Haise. Touka doesn't believe it, she was going to find out what happened to Kaneki no matter what.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~ Let me know any other ships I should do. I do watch quite a lot of anime an TV, also K-Pop.

“He isn’t coming back Touka, just accept it.” Nishiki said, sitting next to her while sliding a cup of coffee in front of her.  
“Don’t say that,” Touka muttered, sipping the coffee ever so slightly, refusing to believe Nishiki’s words. 

Two years ago, Kaneki left and never came back. The man Touka grew to genuinely care about left, just like that. It didn’t seem like he cared, he just disappeared. Anteiku burned down, Yoshimura was gone, Hinami was god knows where, she had nothing left. So, she opened :re. Another coffee shop, a nice one that she owned. 

“Don’t listen to him, I think I found him.” Yomo broke the silence, looking at Touka as she met eyes with him.  
“What do you mean? You have a lead or something?”   
Yomo replied with a nod, sliding a folder in front of her. Touka took it in her hands and opened it, greeted with a photo of a male with black roots and the rest being white. It looked like Kaneki, but it didn’t at the same time.

“Haise Sasaki?” Touka asked, reading out the name on the paper. Yomo nodded, “A ghoul investigator working for the Quinx Squad, from what I’ve gathered he has Rize’s kagune, and sometimes goes a little mad.”  
“But this isn’t Kaneki, his name is Haise.”  
“Well no shit.” Nishiki mumbled, earning a hit on the head from Touka.  
“I believe he somehow lost his memory in the two years he’s been gone, and somehow became a part of this squad. They’re quite powerful, and I know where they’ll be tonight.” Yomo shared.   
“Where?”  
“Highway about a couple miles to the right. They’re taking care of some escape ghouls. Some powerful ones. It’s a good way to find out if this is Kaneki or not.”  
Touka nodded, but didn’t get her hopes up. She stood, her body a bit weak.  
“Touka, I think you should stay. You’re not strong enough to be doing this right now.” Yomo looked out for her, he wasn’t going to get her killed.  
“I’m going.” Touka walked up the stairs quickly and got herself changed into black jeans and a tee, putting on her black cloak while grabbing the rabbit mask she hadn’t used in quite some time.

Was she nervous? For sure. If this was somehow Kaneki, there was a chance. The whole Haise situation made her doubtful however, she had no idea what she’d do if it was Kaneki and he didn’t remember. It would hurt, badly. Her feelings for Kaneki only grew during the time he was gone, she hadn’t cried herself to sleep since her father died. Now, it turned into a common thing. Feelings weren’t something she was good at working out, so when she was sad she usually just hid away to save herself from a conversation she didn’t want to have.  
“If you’re coming, let’s go!” Yomo called from downstairs. Touka stuffed her mask in her cloak and walked downstairs, giving a nod to Yomo and Nishiki.

They make their way out and to the highway, putting their masks on to hide their identity in case anyone saw them. They were up high, out of sight thankfully.  
“There.” Yomo pointed out, showing Nishiki and Touka the male with white and black hair.   
Touka looked over, curious of what the face looked at. Face is what mattered, hair can be changed, face can’t. Touka’s eyes widened slightly, shocked by the fact it really did look like Kaneki. However, she was told his name was Haise Sasaki, not Ken Kaneki. So, she wondered what in the hell actually happened.  
“Oh my god… It does look like him… I want to see his Kagune.” Touka mumbled, sighing lightly.

After some time of waiting, a loud noise caught Touka off guard. A fight was breaking out. The kagune soon came out of the male’s back, sure enough, it was Kaneki’s. Or, what used to be Rize’s. It left Touka completely distraught, it really was him.  
Touka began to move, wanting to see him. Yomo pulled her back, “Stop. You’ll get yourself killed if you go over there. I’m not going to let you do that.”   
This made Touka glare at him, grabbing her mask. “I’m going. That’s Kaneki over there,”   
“I don’t care, you’re going to kill yourself and I’m not letting that happen. Besides, I see Ayato over there, looks like he’s got everything under control.” That only made Touka more pissed.

“Ayato is over there?” She asked, looking over at the scene unfolding. Sure enough, Ayato was there trying to “fix” the situation. She clenched her jaw and balled her hands up in fists, “Why in the actual hell is he here?” Touka’s tone expressed anger, but also had curiosity.  
“I don’t know but let him get himself in danger, if anyone is going over there it will be Nishiki.” Yomo responded.  
“Why that asshole? He doesn’t need to go over there.”  
“Because he may recognize him. He will obviously recognize you but it’s more of a test if needed.”

Touka let out a loud sigh, shaking her head a bit.  
Soon, things got pretty heated and Nishiki went down to see. Kaneki, or, Haise had gone crazy. He was destroying things left and right, and he was cracking his fingers the way Yamori did before. This wasn’t Haise, this was Kaneki out.  
All Touka could see was Kaneki scream in pain when he saw Nishiki, and Nishiki called him by Kaneki and not Haise. Next thing Touka knew, Kaneki was knocked out by a shot to the head by something from above. Were people there just to calm him if things went wrong?  
“Come on Touka, there are doves all around here. We better get out before they catch us.” Yomo started.  
“Wait…” Touka whispered, looking closer at who was being inside a CCG car. Hinami. “Wait, its Hinami! We have to get her.”   
“We can’t Touka. Come on. I won’t say it again.” Yomo stated as he pulled Touka away from the scene, leading her back to the cafe as Nishiki followed. He had been wounded so that would need to be taken care of so it could heal.

Touka instantly went to her room, changing and curling up in bed. It was Kaneki, it was really him. That, and Hinami had been taken by the CCG, it seems she was with Aogiri such as Ayato. Why the hell was Hinami with Aogiri in the first place? Was all Touka could think about. She just wanted everything to go back to the way they were before Kaneki was taken and tortured by Yamori. He was so different back then. So sweet, innocent, and caring. Now, Touka didn’t know what he was.

The only thing Touka could decipher was that this wasn’t the Kaneki she met, he may be somewhere deep inside but what she saw tonight wasn’t him. He hadn’t been the same since he left for Aogiri. It made her a bit sad. She fell asleep, exhausted from her mental state.

\---

The next morning, Touka followed her usual routine. Get up, get dressed, and go work. Nothing too much, it was basically the same as it was before Anteiku burned down.

It was a fairly slow day, not too many customers. When Touka heard the bell sound at the front door, she turned her attention to whoever walked in. Her breath hitched when she saw Haise, he was with the rest of the Quinx Squad.   
The group of four sat down, looking at the menu. Touka walked over, “Welcome to :re. What can I get for you?”   
“Just four coffees please.” Haise said, not looking up.

Touka nodded and walked behind the counter, making the four cups. Nishiki had his head down at a random table, probably sleeping and recovering from the night before. Once finished, she brought the coffees and set them in front of them. Her eyes met with Haise’s, and she could tell instantly it was Kaneki. They were the grey color, the one that captivated her and made her melt. She missed them… She missed him. 

Touka could tell something was going through his mind, though she couldn’t exactly tell what. She was confused when a tear rolled down his cheek, was he sad? In pain? She couldn’t tell. He didn’t show much emotion, just that tear. Was he okay? Was Kaneki somewhere in there wanting to get out? Touka couldn’t tell, she never was able to. 

Touka just gave him a bit of a sad smile, walking away to make herself a cup of coffee. She let out a delicate sigh, not being able to look at him. It would just make her want to talk to him and pour out her feelings. It was obvious that he didn’t recognize her, or else he would have said something. Though, she could tell it was Kaneki.   
Yomo came downstairs and noticed, walking over to Touka he said, “You doing okay?” Touka just nodded.  
“Excuse me?” Touka looked over and noticed Kaneki standing there. “May I please get a refill? It tastes amazing, thought it does taste familiar. I don’t believe I’ve come here.” He gave Touka a small smile.  
Touka softly nodded, making him a fresh cup of coffee. “What’s your name?” He asked.  
“Touka. Yours?” Of course she knew, but he didn’t know that.  
“Haise. It’s nice to meet you. Are you alright? You looked a bit sad before.” Still considerate, that made her smile a little.  
“I’m alright, just thinking about an old friend of mine. That’s all.”  
Kaneki couldn’t help but to nod. “Someone you liked?”  
She nodded, “His name was Kaneki.” It slipped out of Touka’s mouth, she didn’t even mean to say it. “The one eyed ghoul?”   
Touka nodded, “He wasn’t a bad person, just misunderstood and put through a lot. He left and hasn’t been back in two years. Nothing.”   
“Someone called me Kaneki last night, do I look like him or something?” Haise let out a quiet chuckle, tilting his head.   
“Your eyes. They remind me of him. How long have you been here? In Tokyo I mean.” She wanted to change the subject.  
“All my life so I’m told. I can’t remember anything before two years ago. I was told my name was Haise and that I was in the Quinx Squad” He explained, shrugging. It didn’t seem like he was sure. Touka wondered what was going through his mind, it was so unreadable and she wished she knew.  
“That’s strange, you don’t remember anything before two years ago?”   
Haise shook his head, “No. I asked why and they won’t tell me. They just tell me to leave it alone. I just wonder who I was before, who I knew. They must worry about me.”

Touka shook her head slightly, “Just worry about yourself now, and don’t get yourself killed. If you’re killed, you’ll never find out.” She said, her voice a bit quiet. She hoped someday he’d know everything. Memories could come back? Right? They have to. So much happened. Some things he could forget for the better, but he remembered nobody.  
“Do you know a young man named Hideyoshi Nagachika?” Touka asked, curious if he knew Hide. It was his best friend before after all.  
“Um, I don’t. I’m sorry.”  
Shit. Touka thought. He really remembered nothing.   
“Anyways, I should get going. I have a case on Gourmet.”  
Tsukiyama. Oh no. Touka thought, he fell off the wagon after Kaneki disappeared, after everything happened. Now the CCG was after him, since he was a somewhat easy target.  
“What did he do?” Touka asked.  
“That’s confidential. Why do you ask?”  
“I know him, well, I did. We haven’t talked in years. Did he fall off the grid? Go crazy?”  
Haise simply nodded, “Guess you could say that.”  
Touka just nodded as a response, sighing. “I’ll see you around.” She said, remembering he said he had to go.  
Haise nodded and gave her a smile, paying for the coffees, then leaving with the Quinx Squad.

\---

2 Months Later

Touka stood outside Cochlea with Yomo, her rabbit mask on. They knew something was planned, and they knew it wasn’t good. They didn’t know what exactly but what Touka knew was that Hinami was in there.  
Suddenly, a siren went off and the roof opened.  
“What… What’s going on Yomo?” Touka asked.  
“I don’t know.. But I see Banjou and other ghouls going in. Let’s go.” Yomo said, going in. Touka followed close behind him, looking around. She stopped when she saw Ayato, he was fighting alongside someone, Kaneki. This wasn’t Haise. His hair was completely black, and he acted differently. Though, they were in danger. Touka quickly went over and blocked an attack from Arima, one of the top ghoul investigators.  
Though, her mask was knocked off. Touka and Kaneki made eye contact, “Kaneki…” Touka said.  
Kaneki gave her a nod, “Hello Touka.”   
“I’ll see you soon… Just don’t die.” She smiled a bit.  
“I’ll try. Hinami is through that hall.” Kaneki explained, point to a hallway to the left.

Touka nodded, helping Ayato not get killed before running to the hall with Yomo. She saw Hinami, running over and pulling her into a hug.  
“Big sister!”   
“Hey there… I missed you.” Touka said. “But, we need to get out of here. Come on.” Touka explained as she led Hinami out, getting her back to :re after a bit of struggling to get out. There were so many doves, so she had to be very careful getting out of there with Hinami. Yomo stayed to fight.  
The night passed quickly, no Kaneki. Not yet anyways. She hoped he was okay, that he hadn’t died on her.  
Touka heard the bell on the door, looking up she saw Yomo. “Where’s Kaneki?”  
“I don’t know. He killed Arima and disappeared.I haven’t seen him since.” Yomo explained.  
Touka sighed, nodding. She looked at the door as it opened again. It was Kaneki, he was back. Though, he was injured. He had a large gash in his stomach, cuts all over his body.   
“Let’s get you upstairs, I’ll clean you up.” Touka went upstairs, Kaneki following. He sat on the bed as Touka got some flesh for him, then getting some paper towels to wipe away the blood.   
Touka handed him the flesh and sat next to him after Kaneki took his shirt off. Touka cleaned the blood around the wounds once Kaneki began eating and healing.  
“Thank you, Touka.” Kaneki whispered, looking at her. He felt weak.  
“No problem, just don’t disappear on me again. Then don’t forget your life and come back as this random person named Haise.”   
“Touka I had no control over it.”  
“Says the asshole who joined Aogiri and left. You changed and you left with no warning. Last time I saw you, you were walking down a street exposing your face to ever ghoul investigator in Tokyo, not giving a damn if you die.” Touka mumbled, sharing her true feelings about the entire situation.  
“I left to protect you. To gain strength so I could protect you and the others. Things just got out of hand.”  
“Out of hand? They got more than out of hand. You fucking left Kaneki… You left and didn’t even say goodbye. Then once you left and disappeared for good, Hinami got in Aogiri and got locked up in Cochlea. Luckily you came to your senses and got her out of there.”  
“Calm down.”  
“Don’t tell me to calm down. You don’t need to be telling me what to do.”  
“Touka-” He held her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. “Calm. Down.” He said seriously.   
Touka felt her anger slow down and go away. She just looked away, keeping him out of her sight.  
“I’m sorry, okay? I just wanted to protect you guys but something happened. Hell, I don’t even know what happened. I just know I lost my memory and found out things I never even knew. I’m not exactly proud of what I did but I didn’t have to come back. Yet I did, because of you. Because of everyone else, but you mainly. I’m not asking you to forgive me, but to know why I did leave, why I actually came back.”

Touka inhaled a shaky breath, “I cared about you Kaneki. More than I should have. Then all that happened with Jason, I came for you but I didn’t get there in time. Ayato stopped me, then you told me you were joining Aogiri and it broke me more than it should have. Then… Then I saw you as this different person and you didn’t even know who I was. It hurt, Kaneki.”  
“Did you just admit you liked me?” Kaneki asked with a small smile, “And still do?”  
Touka’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She muttered, turning away again.  
“Well, in any case I liked you too. Still do. Take time to calm down, I’ll help out at this cafe from now on, so don’t think I’m leaving again.” Kaneki gave her a small smile, walking away.  
Touka couldn’t help but to smile a little bit, Kaneki was back. He was back for good, or at least she thought so. She hoped so.   
“Big sister.” Hinami peeked in.  
“Yes?”  
“Is big brother really back?”  
Touka nodded, “As far as I know.”  
This made Hinami smile. She hoped he was too, after her mom died she looked to Kaneki and Touka a lot. Then Kaneki disappeared and Touka focused on more, so she went and joined Aogiri, wanting to also find Kaneki. It just ended up with her getting locked in Cochlea. Kaneki did get her out however, and she was very grateful.  
“Thank you.” Hinami said, walking out. 

Touka changed and laid back, letting out a little sigh. She was wondering how it must feel to not remember the people you knew before. It couldn’t have been easy, and now just remembering, did he feel bad? Touka figured she made him feel guilty about it all, and she didn’t mean to. She was just so upset, she needed to release her feelings. Though, it wasn’t in the best way.  
Touka cared about Kaneki, the last thing she wanted to do was to make him feel like he was in the wrong. Was he when he left for Aogiri? Yes, but it wasn’t his fault he lost his memory, that was the thing she wanted him to know she forgave him for. Making him feel in the wrong, it made her feel bad.  
Touka fell asleep, letting her body relax.

\---

The next morning, Touka woke up. Yawning, she looked around. She saw a note on her bedside table, it seemed like Kaneki’s hand writing.

Touka,

I’m sorry for breaking my promise, but I must do this. I have to leave again to protect those at the CCG. I still do like them, please forgive me. I swear to you I will be back for you because I do love you. More than anyone. I’ll come see you soon. Goodbye.

-Kaneki Ken


End file.
